Advantage
by Cettie
Summary: Mistoffelees is tired of Tugger taking advantage of him and wants a challenge. Multi-chap, for the Slash Contest. Misto/Tugger, Munku/Misto and Victoria/Plato. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Brief Author's note: Ah, yes this is for the slash contest. I was thinking of writing a slash fic and now I finally have the inspiration. I know, some of these ideas (for example, a certain tom getting stuck in a bureau drawer) are a little overused...and I am sorry about that. Continue!**

* * *

><p>As you, the reader, know, magic has its perks. But, unfortunately, it comes with responsibilities and also, those who feel like taking advantage of said powers. Why, here is an example; on a crisp cool morning in the Junkyard, the Rum Tum Tugger decided to act like a monkey and play in the bed-frame.<p>

"Hey, Misto! Look at me, I'm one of those monkeys that live in the magic glowey box thing!" Tugger yelled as his on-and-off partner passed by.

"And you wonder why our humans hate you." He scoffed. Tugger and Mistoffelees lived in the same flat along with Munkustrap and Alonzo, who occasionally sleeps over.

"Well at least I don't_—_" He stopped talking when he noticed that part of his mane and tail were intertwined with the bed-frame. "Uh-oh. Um...Mistoffelees? Can you uh...untie me?"

Misto sighed. "Fine." He pointed and lightning shot out of his paw. The bed-frame then disintegrated and a pile of rubbish fell on Tugger's head. Mistoffelees left with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, back at their human's flat, the Rum Tum Tugger pounced onto the dresser.<p>

"Perfect," He said licking his whiskers. "The drawer is _open_. Just the way I like it."

The door opened with a _creeeeek _and Mistoffelees creeped in. "You know, every time you lie in a bureau drawer, you get stuck."

"No, I don't!" Tugger protested.

"Then, why are you struggling to get out? Eat too many fish this morning, Tugger?"

"Get me out?"

"Fine." Misto rolled his eyes and made lightning strike the dresser.

"How much time do we have to find another bureau drawer?" He asked the conjuring tom.

"Our human gets back at about six...so we have maybe two and a half hours. So this is what, the seventh drawer replacement this month?" Misto said as he and Rum Tum Tugger headed back to the Junkyard.

* * *

><p>"Ok, there were only two drawers I could find," Mistoffelees said pushing the replacement parts toward Tugger. "Which one do you think would work?"<p>

"Ooh! Ooh!"

"Yes, Tugs?"

"That one!" He pointed to the big brown drawer near Misto's foot. "It's big so I won't get stuck!"

"No, I think we should use the smaller one, so it'll look like the drawer was never touched."

"The brown one is better." Tugger said crossing his arms.

"The small one won't make our human suspicious."

"Brown one."

"Small one."

"Brown one."

"Small. One." Misto said gritting his teeth.

"Brown one!" Tugger sing-songed. "Come on, shorty, don't you want enough room so the both of us could fit?"

"Never. Call me. Shorty. Ever. Again."

"I thought you liked the nickname. I'm sure Jemima does." Tugger started to circle the tuxedo tom.

"J-Jemima? What makes you say that?" Misto started to grow nervous.

"She likes you. And you seem to have feelings for her." He smirked.

"I don't know, maybe." He nervously looked at his back paws.

"Aw, what about me? Don't I get to have any fun with you?" He said mockingly.

"Fun? All you do is take advantage of my magic. Jemima never does that." He stomped his foot as storm clouds started to roll in.

"To be honest with you, I don't think she deserves someone like you." He whispered.

"Then who does?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Their faces were inches apart. "Me."

"Prove it, Tug_—_" But before he knew it, the tuxedo's lips were touching the Maine Coon's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this was too terribly cliche, overused and terrible. But there will be more chapters and more couples (Victoria/Plato and Munkustrap/Mistoffelees). But this was the introductory chapter and it will get less humorous and more romantic.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Tugger, no." Mistoffelees said as a rain drop dripped down his shoulder. "I don't think I can do this. It always ends the same way." He started to walk away, but the drenched Maine Coon stepped in front of him.

"No...not this time. I can change, just give me a chance." But Misto just shook his head and walked away. As he reached his den, he heard crying.

"Victoria? Victoria? Sis, what's wrong?" He asked as he neared Victoria and Plato.

"Something's happened," Plato began, "but she's not saying anything. Why don't you talk to her?"

"Vicky? It's your brother. What's got you so upset? Plato, was she like this when you got here?" He kept weeping and didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"We were supposed to have a date and when I got in the den she was crying." Plato explained.

Victoria lifted her head and her lips parted. "M-M-Misto?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's..it's..."

"What?" Plato asked, putting his paw on Vic's shoulder. She pulled on his arm signaling for the two of them to follow her.

"M-Munkustrap. Get Munkustrap." They started to walk towards Munkustrap's den and saw Bombalurina with a worried look on her face.

"She's been gone for a while now," They heard her say. "she was supposed to be back almost three hours ago." Only Victoria knew who and what Bomba was talking about, which made her sob again.

The scarlet queen turned toward Victoria. "Vicky...have you seen her?" She nodded weakly and lead Mistoffelees, Plato, Bombalurina and Munkustrap out of the Junkyard and into an alleyway.

There lay a lifeless, familiar body. Munkustrap's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Demeter?" He turned around and looked at Victoria. "What happened to her?"

She knelt down beside Munkustrap. "We were on our way to the Junkyard when...he came. She told him to leave her alone, but he kept following us. She yelled at him again and he...he just attacked her."

"Do you mean Macavity? You ran into Macavity? Why didn't you say anything?" Munk asked as tears cascaded down his face.

"She was too distraught!" Mistoffelees blurted.

Everyone fell silent and Bombalurina stepped forward. "I think We should go. Coming, Mistoffelees?"

Misto sighed. "I'll probably apologize to him. He's got enough on his mind already." Everyone cleared out leaving just Misto, Munkustrap and Demeter's body. "Is everything ok?"

"Why would you say that? You know _nothing's_ ok." Munk said stroking Demeter and getting blood on his paw. "I don't think I can sing your song during the Jellicle Ball. Rum Tum Tugger will have to do it like he did last year." Before last year's Jellicle Ball, Munkustrap sang Misto's song.

"Alright. But I like your voice better." Misto replied sheepishly. He helped Munk up and they headed back to the Junkyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really bad, I know. Yes, this and The Plays of Life will be my main priority as they are both for contests. And the whole 'Munk used to sing Misto's song' thing? I'm not sure how I thought of it...but I think you know what's coming. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mistoffelees woke up from the floor of his den and started to make breakfast. Absentmindedly singing, he started preparing his scrambled mouse the way Jennyanydots had taught him (along with the other kittens).

Munkustrap lay in Misto's bed tossing and turning in his sleep. "You're voice is intoxicating." He mumbled. Mistoffelees smiled, assuming he was dreaming about Demeter. Munk opened his eyes and Misto only thought of the pain that would soon appear on his face.

"Whoa," Munkustrap said sitting up in the bed. "h-how did I get here?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" The tuxedo queried. "The Jellicle Ball was postponed and we had Demeter's wake instead. And I asked if you wanted to stay at my place. Any of this coming back to you?"

"It's all pretty foggy." He replied.

"Well you did drink quite a bit," Misto nodded. "If you were drunk enough to..."

"To what?"

"To...kiss me." He gulped.

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "What? I did that? I-I didn't mean it...I mean...right?"

"It was pretty passionate. Demeter was a very lucky queen."

"_Was_...sh-she's dead...that's right." Tears dotted his eyes as the memory of Demeter's body came into his mind.

"Look...I know what it's like to lose someone. My mom died when I was a newborn...Victoria couldn't really remember her that well but...every now and then I think about the life I could have had with her." Misto put his arm around the silver tabby and gave him a comforting smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jennyanydots came into Munkustrap's empty den.<p>

"Hello? Munkustrap? I need to know if there's any more...wait..." Jenny had a confused look on her face. "Munkustrap never leaves his den open like this...oh goodness! What if he's..." Thoughts popped into her head and she dashed out of the den.

"Morning, Jenny." Mistoffelees said, trotting out of his den.

She panted and asked, "H-have you seen Munkustrap? He wasn't in his den, and I was afraid he was going to...to..."

"He's in my den. I'm letting him live with me for a while. Just until he can get back on his feet." He explained.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat." Jenny said sighing with relief.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Victoria watched Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. Every afternoon, the silver tabby and the tuxedo would sit on the tire and eat their lunches. Every now and then Vicky noticed Misto's paw touch Munk's. One thing she wanted to know was this: was it just an accident, or on purpose?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, I know it was a short chapter! I have an idea for the next chapter or two, so I will update soon. Hope you are liking this so far!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mistoffelees went into Victoria's den to tell her the great news— he and Munkustrap had mated. But, Victoria had a bone to pick with her brother.

"How dare you? You insipid little kitten! I...I...I can't believe you. You're such a hypocrite!" Victoria yelled as Mistoffelees entered.

"Excuse me?" Stoff cocked his head.

"What she means is that you are doing to Munkustrap what Tugger did to you." Plato said, grooming himself.

"I still don't get it."

"Let me spell it out for you: You. Are. Taking. Advantage. Of Munkustrap!" Victoria said, gritting her teeth.

"How?"

"Munkustrap was distraught ever since Demeter died. Then you just...let him live with you, you hold paws. And from what I hear you two are mates?" Victoria started pacing and Plato remained silent.

Mistoffeles sighed. "Look, all I'm doing is consoling him. That's all. I mean...the mates thing is true but we haven't done anything. I promise to back off. If he really likes me..."

"If he really likes you, he'll still be your mate when you stop using using him." Vic panted.

"I don't think—"

"You don't think you can do it? You don't think he really loves you? Then it's not really love. You have to break it off." She commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not our mother." He regretted what he had said as soon as the words left his lips. With that, Victoria burst out of the den.

"If I'm correct, you'll have to do a lot for her to forgive you." Plato said, still not looking up from grooming himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mistoffelees woke up next to Munkustrap.<p>

"Morning, Misto," Munk murmured. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Well...I've been needing to talk to you." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's good to talk, I guess. You've been the only thing giving me the strength to move on. I can actually be happy again...you've given me life," The silver tabby kissed his mate on the forehead. "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

"I...think we should stop being mates," he admitted."I don't want to be your crutch, and I don't want to take advantage of you. I know we were great mates and that we slept together and everything, but...I can't do this anymore."

"Stoff, I'm heartbroken, but...it's fine. I get it." He patted Mistoffelees's shoulder and left the den.

* * *

><p>That night, Mistoffelees heard some commotion coming from inside a nearby den.<p>

"You drunk! I'm done with you!" Screamed a queen.

"Well, you're a whore!" Misto heard a slap that startled him. The second voice coming from inside was the Rum Tum Tugger's. Tugger and the queen (which he soon saw was Bombalurina) came out of the den.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? Tugger, what's gotten into you?" The alarmed tuxedo queried.

The Maine Coon leaned against the den to keep himself from falling. "W-well, ever since you left me, I've been drinking. And now I-I-I've—"

"Been abusing your new mate?" Misto finished. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I overreacted...and I didn't know the worth of the water until the well ran dry."

"Huh?" Tugger and Bombalurina said at the same time, both cocking their heads.

"It means that I didn't know what I had until it was gone." He explained.

"I still don't get it," he shrugged.

"It means I want you back."

"Oh...well, I have to admit, I missed you too," Tugger turned away shyly, something none of the Jellicles had seen him do.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mistoffelees yawned.<p>

"Oh no," he said, realizing where he was.

"Is something wrong?" Tugger asked, shifting his position.

"What happened? I-I think we...d-did we..." Misto grew nervous.

"Yup."

The magician turned a bright red. "I have to go." And with that, he disappeared out of the Rum Tum Tugger's den.

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees put his knees to his chest, repeating "I love him, but it's all too fast," over and over again.<p>

A petite figure creeped into his den. "Misto? Hello? Are you there? I heard about what happened and I...oh, there you are."

"Victoria? Get Tugger...now." He instructed.

"OK." She dashed out of the den and grabbed the tall tom.

Tugger stumbled into the dark den. "What's going on? You left so early I didn't get a chance to—"

"There is something seriously wrong."

"What?" Victoria and Tugger asked in unison.

Misto gulped. "I think I'm pregnant."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
